


The Return

by Yadirocks



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadirocks/pseuds/Yadirocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wainwright loves Yadi like a brother, but even brothers can get on your nerves sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return

It was a cloudy day in Pittsburgh the day that the Cardinals announced Adam could come off of the DL. Of course, Adam had been working nonstop since he first learned that he had hurt his Achilles to make a comeback. Now, in September, it was worth it to sit in the dugout with his second family. But Adam's favorite part of being in Pittsburgh was annoying his best friend, Yadier Molina, until the catcher was forced to smile.

Yadier was already pretty aggravated because of a slightly torn ligament in his thumb. He sat on the bench with a hoodie pulled tightly over his head, arms crossed over his chest, and looking like the grumpiest catcher ever. Adam made his move.

"Why the long face?" Adam asked, poking Yadier in the shoulder. Yadier glanced at him. "You know why I'm mad."

Adam had to admit, the catcher was right, but he asked again. Yadier rolled his eyes. "I hate sitting the bench. I hate being hurt. And most of all, I hate having to tell everyone that I hate doing those things."

Adam smiled down at him. "Someone needs to be cheered up," he shouted joyfully. He picked Yadier up, and since the catcher wasn't expecting it, he couldn't help but curse in Spanish at his friend. Adam laughed. "I have no idea what that meant, but I'm pretty sure I don't want to know."

He then sat down and sat Yadier in his lap, hugging Yadier until the catcher had submitted to the fact that Adam wasn't letting go anytime soon. Even then, he was giving Adam a glare, as if to say 'I hate you so much right now.'

Adam, of course, was only encouraged by the glares, and proceeded to hug Yadier tighter. "Come on, smile," Adam said. 

Michael Wacha came over carrying a cup of water. "What are you two doing? Do you have a crush on each other or something?"

Before Yadier could answer that no, he definitely hated his best friend and wanted to be as far away from his as possible at the moment, Adam said, "I love Yadi! He doesn't get mad when I throw curves at him."

Yadier shot a glare back at him. "Only because your curves need constant work," he grumbled. Michael raised an eyebrow. "Someone is in a bad mood," he said, tapping Yadier on the cheek. 

Adam whispered, as if Yadier wasn't right in front of him, "He's in a bad mood because he's got a boo-boo."

Yadier managed to wriggle free of Adam's grasp, glaring at Adam fiercely. But Adam saw something in the glare this time. It wasn't a real one; Yadier was actually trying his best not to laugh. Adam smiled. Finally, he had gotten Yadier to at least stop being negative inside his head.

Yadier pointed at him. "Stop making me look like a child or I'm gonna make you go back on the DL again."

Adam put up two fists with a smile. "Fight me, Papelbon!" he yelled.

Too busy laughing to throw actual punches at Adam, Yadier aimed and missed Adam's arm, and then ducked as Adam pretended to send a fist at his head. 

By the time their "fighting" was over, Adam had Yadier in a headlock and was rubbing sunflower seeds into his hair. "Stop!" Yadier pleaded, so Adam stopped only to find Yadier's ticklish spot. Yadier gasped. "Adam, I swear-"

He didn't have time to do anything because Adam had already tickled him to the floor. Yadier's screeches of laughter didn't go unheard by the fans, who looked into the dugout to see what the heck was going on.

"I....hate....you....so much," Yadier laughed out. Adam smiled. "Not gonna stop until you take that back. You love me and you know it."

Finally after another five minutes of trying to get Yadier to take it back, Yadier blurted out, "Okay, I missed you, have mercy!"

Adam sat back, satisfied with himself. Yadier looked about ready to make a wisecrack, but then looked back down at his ticklish spot and thought against it. "You're lucky I can't use my thumb," Yadier mumbled, but there was a smile on his face. 

This is what Adam had missed so much.


End file.
